


Is it wrong to bring mamano to climax in a dungeon?

by SokkaTheMan



Category: Monster Girl Encyclopedia, ダンジョンに出会いを求めるのは間違っているだろうか | DanMachi | Is It Wrong to Try to Pick Up Girls in a Dungeon? (Anime), モンスター娘のいる日常 | Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harem, Dildos, Dildos are swords, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Harems, Mamano, Monster Girls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-15 18:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13619361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SokkaTheMan/pseuds/SokkaTheMan
Summary: So, just a real weird idea I had after a long day of work.  What if Bell used a dildo to make monster girls climax in the Dungeon to get magic stones?  What if it wasn't about slaying monsters and instead climaxing them so one could level up?  A more than likely short series that will take forever to update about a white hair boy run through the Dungeon giving mamano orgasms.





	1. The first climax is the hardest: Goblin and Minotaur

Bell looked on with a nervous sweat. He wore a pair of black shorts with a white shirt under a brown jacket. A silver metal chest plate was adorned with the brown jacket. Bells’ red eyes looked through out the first floor to look at the several goblins. Bell reached back to pull out his Guild issued dildo.

 

The goblins were mamano that were child like and served as the first monsters most adventurers would encounter on the first floor. Bell was a Guild registered Adventurer, charged with getting Goblins to eject a Lust Stone.

 

Bell inhaled as best he could and this barely calmed down his nerves. Charging in he went in for his first Lust Stone. He came upon a Goblin who was distracted in eating a Licking Fruit. She sucked on it with dusty red cheeks and half closed eyes. Bell moved his left hand to the back of her pants and pulled them down. His technique and strength ripped the pants off her making her gasp as the Licking Fruit hit the ground.

 

Bell moved his right hand towards bum and slipped the dildo inside. The Goblin moaned and squeaked out with pair of deep red cheeks, “No fair!”

 

Bell moved his left hand around and grabbed her nipple from behind. Moving his left hand around the areola caused her to squirm. Drops of moisture soon dripped from her pussy as she felt the dildo be pumped inside her ass. The feeling was no where near as good as a real mans’ but it did please her. She begged Bell with a mewl, “What are you waiting for? Finish me properly.”

 

Bell replied to her resisting his own pent up horniess in his pants, “I’m sorry, if I do that then I won’t get what I want.”

 

The goblin moaned in disappointment, “Awwww, I swear I could make you so much happier with my pussy wrapped around your cock. Why make me cum for just some dumb rock?”

 

Bell moved his left hand down and began to massage her clit. The goblin bit her lower lip as she said fighting back her climax, “Why? Just sick it in me!”

 

Bell slipped a finger inside as he moved his tongue to her neck. He licked her nape making her cry out with a yip. The juices from betwixt her hips thickened as he plunged his middle finger inside to join his index finger. He pressed his clothed cock into her ass check making her lower her head bending over. Bell bit down on her neck as she came hard, pouring out a flood of white drops. A clank hit the ground as she let a heart shaped pink stone. The stone was wet with cum and Bell picked it up after dropping the Goblin to the ground. Bell pulled out the dildo and cleaned it up with a cloth.

 

Bell moved as best he could to get away from her. His hard on was making it hard to walk. The goblin crawled after him and said reaching out for his retreating form, “Please, let me help you with a hand job at least.”

 

Bell replied to her red faced, “Maybe next time.”

 

Groaning the goblin dropped her head into the dungeon floor, “Dumb Level 1 adventurers.”

 

Bell got to a pillar and sat down with a pant as he put the Lust Stone into a pouch. Breathing hard he said moving a hand to his short zipper, “Why did the Dungeon have to birth a Succubus as its’ Demon Lord? The old way to get magic stones was so much easier.”

 

With a hand on his prick he began to feel himself to make the lust go away. The mamano leaked a Demonic Energy that drew out the lust of Adventurers. The ‘Lust Stone’ as it was called was a magic stone that was used to power magic items. These new magic stones though would only come out of a mamano after she achieved orgasm. And they would radiate her desire to make the Adventurer cum, especially if he was a man.

 

Bell sighed as he felt himself ejaculate onto the floor of the Dungeon. With is spilled seed over with, Bell zipped up his shorts. Getting up he felt from his back pocket a ‘hand’ wrap around his prostate. Crying out in pleasure, Bell fell to one knee clutching his midriff. He looked over his shoulder to see that his rear was giving off a pink glow. Bell knew from rumors that this was the effect of a Lust Stone, feeling the hands of the Mamano try to pleasure him.

 

Bell walked as best he could ignoring the ghostly hands that tried to pleasure him. They fondled his prick, moving up and down it. Stimulated he struggled to walk towards the Dungeon Entrance.

 

Unbeknownst to the newbie, deep in the Dungeon were several Adventurers running down a rampaging Minotaur. Gold hair whipped through the air as Aiz Wallenstien leaped off a wall over the body of a woman who laid in her own climax liquids. Aiz left the woman for her fellow comrades to recover.

 

Reaching for her waist she grabbed the hilt of a rapier. The ‘weapon’ was actually a 46 inches long dildo, that was thin and flexible. The actual dildo itself was 39 inches long, flinging slightly with each step she took. She chased after the axe carrying Minotaur who was searching for some mans’ poor cock. No newbie man adventurer would survive her assault on their person. They would fall to her and her actions, becoming her slave within a minute. Three hand stroke would be all it took for this level 3 mamano to reduce a level 1 male adventurer into her ‘husband’.

 

Aiz saw the back of a mans’ head full of white hair. The Minotaur was too far ahead of her. She was too late, the man would soon suffer at the hands and lips of the Minotaur.

 

Bell was lifted up into the air by his butt being groped by a Mamanos’ hand. Gasping he felt another hand wrap around his waist to grab at his stimulated cock. Letting out a moan from deep red cheeks the young man cried out in agonized pleasure, “No, please let go of me!”

 

Laughing the Minotaur claimed with red cheeks, “Give it to me, sweet cheeks. Be my husband, as you’re destined to be!”

 

Aiz spoke with red cheeks as she felt a heart string be pulled. She saw how cute and Wererabbit like he looked. Her favorite Mamano that she enjoyed getting multiple Lust Stones from. Oh, how she loved licking their teats and kneeing their pussies up against a Dungeon wall. Feeling territorial Aiz spoke as she stuffed her 39 inch long dildo named Desperate up the Minotaurs’ drenched pussy, “That’s my line and rabbit.”

 

The Minotaur squealed and fell to her knees as her breasts burst out a blast of milk. Bell was flung from the grasp of the Minotaur. The milk that drenched him made Aizs’ loins ache more. Landing at the Minotaurs’ unconscious head Aiz looked at the boy with red cheeks looking down at his long milk soaked prick, “Are you alright?”

 

Bells’ face turned all red as he screamed running away from the girl. Aiz became sullen as she dropped her shoulders and looked at her toes, “Why did he run?”


	2. The Guild takes care of their Adventurers: Elf

Bell ran through the Babel tower covered in milk and mamano climax spunk.  Several adventurers snickered at his panic struck face.  He made his way through town and went straight to the Guild building.  Bell cried aloud as soon as he got into the Guild building, “MS. EINA, I NEED HELP!”

 

After taking her time to undress him, Eina Tulle had Bell stark naked in the Guild building laundry and shower room.  Smiling she took a soap filled wash cloth to his hair and rubbed his neck with her left hand, “So, you were met with a Minotaur on your first trip to the Dungeon.  I have told you several times, that Adventurers shouldn’t go on adventures.”

 

Bell squirmed a bit as Eina then said with a lewd smile, “Perhaps, my washing you has made you clam up and nervous.  Tell me Bell, why so nervous?  Is it perhaps you have snuck in something that could be used to dig out a Lust Stone?”

 

Bell confused replied to her as her hand crept to his lap without his knowledge, “No, I left the dildo in my belt.”

 

Eina jumped her hand to his prick grabbing at the stimulated girl present.  Bell squealed out and fell into her bosom.  With a smile Eina stroked the pussy pleaser and said with a coo, “Oh, poor Bell.  Whenever are you going to learn that your prick can please a Mamano and dig out her Lust Stone more efficiently than any run of the mill dildo?  Now, if you had a fine piece of dildo shaped and pulsing like your fine ass pussy pleaser.  Then, the story might be different.  In the meantime, I think I’m going to properly clean this as well as your prostate.”

 

Bell mewled in her arms and Eina cradled him as she fondled him.  Dropping the washcloth she placed her right hand at his rear.  Digging a finger inside his anus she smiled at his cute whine, “Tuh, tuh, tuh, there there it’ll be more pleasurable soon.  I’m only doing this cause the Goblins’ Lust Stone did it.”

 

Bell felt his prostrate be poked by Eina and practically fell asleep with so much pleasure.  He drowned in both the massage and the stroking of Einas’ masterful hands.  The boy was a melted mes in the Elfs’ hands.  His face turned to dig into her naked bosom like a pillow.  A smile was brought to Einas’ lips as she said lovingly, “Eina will always be here for you, remember that my Bell.”

 

Eina smiled as she got Bell to cum for her.  With several ropes of cum she smiled and said lowly, “Good, now that your pussy pleaser are taken care of.  I can move on to your body.”

 

After Eina scrubbed Bells’ chest with the washcloth she proceeded to lay him down in her lap.  She then spoke bending over him placing her belly button on his lips, “Let me just check out your status.  I can’t update it like Hestia, but I can read it.”

 

Her bosom laid on his belly as she moved her hands to his cock.  There was writing on his cock that showed various runes.  She pulled it towards her face and peered at it lecherously.  Shedding a tear she said looking at the perfection, “What a beautiful piece.  I bet it would taste great after being washed properly.”

 

Licking her lips she put the head between her lips and smacked the head against her lips as she slurped on the meat straw.  She drank from it extra semen that tasted so good to the Elf.  She hated to admit it sometimes, but ever since the Dungeon was taken over by a succubus Demon Lord her Elven physiology desired to the cum from her cute little adventurer.  

 

Snacking on the semen from the meat straw Eina delighted in the taste.  She slowly melted into a devious monster that slowly grew more tanned.  The new Demon Lords’ energy permeated the Dungeon and made Elves slowly become Dark Elves when they indulge in sex.  

 

The white delicious succulent seed that came from Bells’ mouth watering love muscle that drove women crazy was a treat to Einas’ tongue.  Bell turned his head to the side brushing Eina’s clit with his hair.  Making her loins slicken with maiden marmalade.  

 

The door swung open with a scream from a black twintailed goddess, “EINA!  WHERE IS BELL?”

 

Eina stopped in her fun to looked to the door with the prick still in her mouth.  She pulled it out slowly with fear vibrating through her.  She deadpanned to the goddess, “In my lap.”

 

Hestia moved forward with jealous blowing her twintails like a gale, “You’ve had your fun, now cash out his Lust Stones and release him into my care.”

 

Eina pushed up her glasses with a finger looking rather sinister, “Very well, but he’ll need a status update tomorrow.  Seeing as it was his first trip into the Dungeon.  Wouldn’t it be easier to have my expert hands assist you?”

 

Glaring Hestia spoke to the deviant Elf whose skin slowly returned to its’ Elven color, “Status Updates are to be held in the privacy of the home.  You better than anyone should know that.”

 

After ten minutes Bell stood beside Hestia in the Guild lobby in front of Eina.  Eina presented Bell with two small drawstring bags.  With a smile she spoke to him, “For your troubles.”

 

Bell bowed to her and accepted them, “Thank you for taking good care of me, Ms. Eina.”

 

Eina smiled at him, “It was my pleasure.”

 

Hestia pulled on Bells’ waistband, “Alright already, let’s go.”

 

Bell returned upright and replied to Hestia, “Uh yes Goddess.”

 

Bell walked with Hestia being leered at by another pair of eyes.  A pair that looked at his backside.  Silver eyes with silver hair adorned a Goddess of Beauty who had a pair of red cheeks.  She touched her chin and touched her open mouth with her index finger, running her tongue along her middle finger.  Freya gushed silently at Bells’ cute little bottom and the aura that flared around him, “Oh, I have to have him as my own.”


	3. Status Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter on how the goddess does Status updates.

Bell squirmed as he sat in a chair feeling the metal cuff around his neck.  Hestia was into an extreme form of bondage, having a special chair built into the floor for him.  It was shaped like a stool that cupped his cheeks yet had a hole at the bottom to expose his anus.  And the seat of the chair made him spread his cheeks as he sat down.  The chair also was made of a material that seemed uncomfortable when sat down on with clothes.  So, to sit down in the chair one must pull off their pants.  With a smile Hestia pulled down thigh restraints to make sure he legs wouldn’t move from their spread position.  The seat had a foot pedal that pumped him up, raising him so Hestia didn’t have to get on her knees.

 

A chain was attached to the wall and had a neck cuff to keep him from thrashing about too much.  The back of the chair had a set of cuffs so that Hestia could make sure he was completely restrained properly.  With a deviant smile she looked at the handy work of her falna on Bells’ stimulated Goddess Gratifier.  

 

Still ever the virgin goddess, Hestia made it a point to not place Bell in her pussy.  But, that didn’t mean she denied herself a drink from his cum spigot.  No, she would not deny herself the succulent drink that was better than Soma Wine and more mouth watering than ambrosia.  Taking her fingers to her maidenhood, Hestia began to pleasure herself as she licked Bells’ love muscle, “Bottoms’ up!  Hehehe.”

 

Bell mewled as she sat down on a wheeled office like chair.  She scooted up to the stool having Bells’ legs dangle from both sides of her face.  With a gleeful gleam in her eye she began to kiss up and down the long love muscle.  She swore that this thing at its’ soft state was at least five inches.  Hard, an easy eight, as a matter of fact a great eight.  Much bigger than any dildo she had ever bought herself she delighted in the length of the cock.  She left peach SWAK marks on the tools’ hot red flesh.  

 

Once Hestia’s delightful digits were covered in a luxurious coating of her maiden marmalade.  She brought them up to her Bells’ Goddess Gratifier to bath it in the maiden marmalade.  The sigil and runes of her Falna began to glow a prurient pink that illuminated Hestia’s alluring eyes and voluptuous breasts.  

 

With the cock radiating and pulsing the pink glow she reached for her pad of paper.  She pulled it off and wrapped it around Bells’ cock tightly.  She folded the top to matching his cockhead and enjoyed his moaning.  She felt drool hit her forehead and delighted in the fact that he was so turned on that he was frothing at the mouth with desire for release in his distant eyes.  She looked into his red eyes to see that they practically looked to have no person inside them.  

 

Stroking the paper clad cock Hestia said with a smile, “You know how this works Bell, you cum onto the paper to update your status after I coat it in my juices.  So, go on ahead and cum for me.”

 

Bell rolled his eyes back and soiled the paper with his cum.  Unwrapping the cock carefully, Hestia looked more happy about unwrapping the cock than she did about opening a birthday present.  After his status paper was peeled away she put it aside.  

 

Looking at the cock she put her index finger on the underside at the bottom and began to pull up.  The cock rose with her index finger, begging to offer her a drink.  With a smile she said to the cock, “Sure, a gentleman.”

 

She then put her lips and mouth around the cock as if her face were its’ sleeve.  Pumping back and forward she made the cock go into her gullet.  Slickening the cock with her drool she sniffed through her inflamed nostrils.  She finally got Bell to cum a second time down her throat.  Satisfying the thirst she had been so desperately trying to quench.  Slurping she pulled back and sucked up the cum that was both in her mouth and off the schlong.  With a sigh of satisfaction she kissed the tip and said holding up to fingers in a ‘v’, “Hehe, thank you Bell.”

 

Bell was now uncuffed and dressed, holding his status update.  He looked it over to see that his defense against mamano and lust was still pretty lousy.

 

**Strength: 104-H Agility: 150-H Defense: 11-I Dexterity: 78-I and Magic: 0-I.**

 

Bell couldn’t read anything else, but his skills did look like they had imprints.  Bell looked to his Goddess thinking of the blonde that save him, “Goddess, how long does it take to rank up with Aiz Wallenstein?”

Hestia looked to Bell as he was looking over his status, "Well, that's a name I thought I'd never hear from you.  She's a member of Loki Familia, what are you doing hanging out with itty bitty titties?"

Bell blushed as he replied to her, "I'm not, its' just that I was rescued from a Minotaur by Aiz Wallenstein."

Hestia thought to herself, _'Could this be who he wants to catch up to?  I didn't place it on his status paper because I wanted to keep that information in house.  But, does he really sport such a massive crush on her from one meeting to want to be like her?'_.  Hestia thought about the hidden skill Bell now sported, Liaris Freese.  A fast growth of basic abilities and exilia gain to allow one to level up faster than normal.  One could theoretically by pass the 1000-S cap on basic abilities with such a skill.  Hestia spoke to Bell calmly trying to remember that no matter how many mamano and women had sex with him that he was still hers, "It won't take you long."

Bell smiled wide and big at the Goddess's words.  This made Hestia truly happy.


End file.
